Timmy Turner
|-|Timmy Turner= |-|Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder= |-|Galactimus= |-|Fairy Versery Gifts= |-|Dark Powers Suit= Summary Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner is a ten year old boy who is the main protagonist of "The Fairly OddParents!", alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He's described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands". Timmy's parents, known as Mom and Dad, are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his sadistic babysitter, Vicky. After a year of Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was then given two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, in order to keep him company, protect him and improve his life. By granting his every wish, his fairies and him experience numerous adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies'' from ''10-C '''to higher at his peak by himself. '''High 5-A with Fairy Magic | 8-B | Likely 5-B | Unknown Name: Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: 10 physically, around 60 years old chronologically Classification: Most miserable child on Earth (formally), Kid assigned with Fairly OddParents, (Believed to be) The Chosen One | The Crimson Chin's sidekick | "Eater of Planets" | Apprentice of Dark Laser |-|By himself='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics at his peak, Genius Intelligence (Excellent strategist, leader and manipulator), Can see ghosts, Heat Vision (Wished for it once and he kept the power), Weapon Mastery, Sleep Inducement with sleeping gas, Low Level Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Can walk between panels when being inside a comic, Acausality (Type 1. Has shown to be completely unaffected by major changes in the past) |-|With Fairy Magic='Powers and Abilities:' When assisted with Cosmo, Wanda, and other magical beings, being equipped with a magic wand or having other kind of access to Fairy magic Timmy gains access to the following powers: Reality Warping/Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 & 3), Flight & Spaceflight, Teleportation, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation (Has demonstrated the ability to affect everyone in the world on numerous occasions), Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Removed his own emotions, can alter the emotions of others), Illusion Creation, Perception & Fear Manipulation (Wished for some 3-D glasses to make everything their users see and hear "super scary" depending on their fears, also making them perceive this effects), Transmutation (Demonstrated multiple times and shown in The Same Game to be powerful enough to affect everyone on the planet), Biological Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Changed his own age several times. Turned Vicky into a five year old. Made Adam West be a kid again), Healing (Cosmo and Wanda will usually heal Timmy without him wishing it), Creation, Enhanced Energy Projection and Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Resurrection of others (Resurrected Arthur after he was reduced to his skeleton. Accidentally revived his gerbil), Information Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & Pain Manipulation with voodoo dolls (Should also be able to access those powers with wishes), Duplication, Dream Manipulation (In Abra-Catastrophe! Cosmo and Wanda kept Timmy occupied in his dream until he wish to go back to his room), Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Most of them), Status Effect Inducement (Wished for all the air on the Earth to be full of laughing gas, can freeze multiple people at once, ect.), Statistics Amplification, Immersion (Can enter, trap others, and remove objects & beings from fictional works such as comics, books, TV shows, paintings and internet pages), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Cosmo & Wanda caused their small castle on their fishbowl to be immense on the inside), Negation (Cosmo taught someone how to have other magic not work when trying to affect his wand. Made people unable to take off their 3-D glasses), Physics, Conceptual (Type 3) & Gravity Manipulation (Prevented Tom Sawyer from rewriting the book "Astrophysics for Morons", whose changes would have affected reality, such as turning "gravity into gravy". Timmy is able to do the same, however this is not demonstrated), Disease Manipulation (Rewrote villagers into ill, should be able to wish for similar things), Martial Arts, Weather Manipulation, multiple forms of BFR, Summoning, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3 via wishing to be a fairy. Type 6 via Body-swapping Joy Buzzer and other wishes with similar functions), Regeneration (Mid-High. Only when being a fairy and scaling from other fairies, who have consistently demonstrated this level of regeneration), Hair Manipulation (Animated his own hair), Attack Reflection (Wished a planet-destroying laser to be in reverse), Nonexistent Physiology (Demonstrated in It's a wishful life, although it was accidental), Invisibility (Demonstrated in Timvisible), Invulnerability (Wished for a doll to be indestructible), Inorganic Physiology, Probability Manipulation (Wished to always be right, changing reality at this extent. Made his mother's predictions always correct in Mother Nature), Mathematics Manipulation (Crocker claimed that math means nothing in a world with fairies and magic, and that a fairy could make 2 + 2 = fish, which was then affirmed by Cosmo and later reaffirmed by Timmy), Homing Attack (Scaling from Crocker), Matter Manipulation, Enhanced Sleep Inducement (Cosmo turned into a needle, injected Crocker and made him sleep. Timmy should be able to wish for similar things), Existence Erasure (Wished for his Magic Remote Controls to have never existed and that everybody forget the events they caused; Which generated other things to disappear from where they were, changes in the appearance of someone who was indirectly affected by the Controls, and the memory alteration of a person that was never shown to be affected by the Controls in any way), Resistance to Magic/Reality Warping & Mind Manipulation (Must be used manually. Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" before using Santa's magic bag to protect himself from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind, as well as having everything magic still working), Absorption (After getting physically stronger Cosmo was able to punch through Crocker's attempts to absorb him in his scepter, and was only affected when he got distracted) |-|Optional Equipment='Powers and Abilities:' Same as the first key, plus Size Decreasing (Shrinky Suit, of himself and those around him), Time Travel (Time Scooter, Re-Do Watch), Time Manipulation (Re-Do Watch, turns back time and can send him to previously lived futures that shouldn't be impossible to access due to the actions/conditions in the present), Empathic Manipulation (Cupid's bow and love arrows), Status Effect Inducement (Toothbrush Bracelets), Mind Manipulation (Floss Lasso of Truth), Access to Fairy Magic (Magic Muffin), Memory Erase (Forget-Me-Knob), Immersion, Age Manipulation (Magic TV Remote), Explosion Manipulation (Exploding easter eggs), Flight (Magic jet pack), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 via magic disguise glasses), Attack Reflection (Magic mirror), Duplication (Magic Copy Machine), Fate Manipulation & Pain Manipulation (You Doo Dolls), Possession (Body-swapping Joy Buzzer), Resistance to Fairy Magic (All of them, only applies to the items themselves) |-|Cleft='Powers and Abilities:' Same as the first key |-|Galactimus='Powers and Abilities:' Same as the first key, gains on his own Large Size (Type 1) |-|Dark Powers Suit='Powers and Abilities:' Same as the first key, gains on his own the following powers: Flight, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation & Control Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level (That of a small child) to higher at his peak. Dwarf Star level with Fairly Magic (Each of his Fairies should be individually as powerful as Norm at the time he became a Fairy Godparent, who casually moved the Earth and Sun at faster than light speeds), able to negate durability in many ways | City Block level (When wearing the costume he is portrayed as comparable to The Crimson Chin, but not as powerful as him. Assisted in the defeat of The Nega-Chin) | Likely Planet level (Claimed to be able to "eat the planet like a meatball" and "destroy the Earth", however he may be exaggerating his capabilities to intimidate his opponents) | Unknown, able to negate durability with all of his new powers Speed: Varies from Below Average Human (Stated to be the slowest of his class while running last in a race against other kids of his age) to Superhuman (Should not be significantly slower than Princess Mandie, who dodged lasers) with Massively FTL+ reactions (Can react to Cosmo and other fairies flying). FTL attack speed with Fairly Magic | Subsonic ''' to '''Massively FTL (Comparable to The Crimson Chin and Dyno Dad, who can fly at these speeds | Massively FTL (Comparable to Dyno Dad) | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Varies from Above Average Human to Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Human Class to higher at his peak by himself. Large Planet Class with Fairly Magic | Likely City Block Class (Punched and harmed The Nega-Chin while assisted with other versions ot the Crimson Chin) | At least City Block Class (Fought Dyno Dad & Mighty Mom and is vastly above them), possibly Planet Class | Unknown Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level to higher at his peak. Dwarf Star level with Fairly Magic protection. Healing from his Fairies makes him difficult to kill | City Block level | Likely Planet level | Unknown Stamina: Varies from low to incredibly high ([https://streamable.com/e5m8v Stayed awake for several days in Dream Goat]) | High Range: Standard melee range physically, tens of kilometers with Heat vision. Universal with Fairly Magic. | Tens of meters physically, likely planetary otherwise. | Standard melee range physically, at least tens of kilometers, possibly Universal. Standard Equipment: His Fairies transformed into various objects or beings to hide from people, various devices to communicate or summon his Fairies, sleeping gas. Occasionally carries a Magic Wand. Has momentarily used or possed the following things: Shrinky Suit, Time Scooter, Excalibur (A magic sword that returns to him when thrown), Cupid's bow and love arrows, Re-Do Watch, Toothbrush Bracelets, Floss Lasso of Truth/magic floss from the Tooth Fairy, Magic Muffin, Magic TV Remote, Geek-To-Girl Translator, Santa's magic bag, exploding easter eggs, magic disguise glasses, a magic jet pack, a magic mirror, Forget-Me-Knob, Magic Copy Machine, You Doo Dolls, a Body-swapping Joy Buzzer, and more. Intelligence: Varies from normally average to genius at best. Despite all of his flaws, Timmy has developed into an expert strategist who was able to create complex plans in short periods of time on multiple occasions. He was able to repeatedly outsmart, outmaneuver and manipulate most of his enemies, and was able to save the world and the universe from threats that he couldn't simply wish away. Was apparently elected as president of a world ruled by kids, leading the planet to be peaceful and with no wars. After becoming evil, he was able to turn his living room into a lair with a giant computer, a monitor and a futuristic laser able to blow up a house, which he planned to fire into space to knock down a communication satellite, so it could precisely crash into a mount to reactivate a volcano in it in order to generate a catastrophe that would make life in Dimmsdale cease to exist, ultimately succeeding with most of his plan Weaknesses: Has little experience in hand-to-hand combat, is childish in certain attitudes, lacks knowledge in several areas, isn't applied in studies or mundane activities, if possible he will usually end conflicts in simple ways, has a high self confidence, is sometimes arrogant, is mostly impatient, can be incredibly selfish, and later feel bad for his actions (or not). Without his fairies, Timmy can feel lonely and deeply depressed about his life. | Same. | Will lose his new powers without his suit Key: Base | Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder | Galactimus | Dark Powers Suit Note: Timmy still has his fairies after his first key. Gallery C&W_resurrect_Arthur.gif|Cosmo & Wanda resurrecting Arthur TinyTimmy%21-Final.gif|Cosmo & Wanda laughing after increasing Timmy to planetary size TFOP-Timmy_fighting_Crocker.gif|Timmy repetitively reflecting Crocker's transmutation beams Timmy as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder.png|Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder Galactimus.png|Galactimus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Teridax (Bionicle) Teridax's Profile (Base Timmy and Great Spirit Robot Teridax was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Good Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Age Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Information Users Category:Text Manipulation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Element Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weather Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hair Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sidekicks Category:Negation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8